Forever Caged
by Savagehunger47
Summary: What if there is a reason why Jupiter allowed Iason to keep Riki as his pet
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ai No Kusabi nor do I make any money from this fanfic. However, I _do_ own all the original peeps I've chosen to invade the AnK world.

**Rating:** NC-17 **BUT! For FF rules this story will only show the M rating of this story!**

**Pairings:** Iason/Riki, Raoul/Katze, original characters and novel character pairings.  
**Parts:** 1 of ?

**Edited by cgl4034 **

**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. I've tried to keep the characters as true to them selves as possible. I've also changes the time lines around, just a little to go along with this story :)

****New note**** I am rewriting/editing this story slowly, so you won't be seeing new updates on FF any time soon. Please go to my LJ for updates & other chapters (85 chapters and counting).

Also! All sex scenes have been edited out(per FF rules), so you'll have to go to my LJ (again ;p) to read the smutty stuff.

**~~***Forever Caged***~~**

"Sir Iason Mink seems to have taken a mongrel as a pet."

"Yes, he has."

"After so many dead ends...should I even bother with testing?"

"This mongrel could turn out to be the one that I have been seeking. What would happen, do you suppose, if we were not to bother with this mongrel and ordered him to be exterminated, only to find out that he was The One?"

"The possibility that he could be…"

"It is not zero."

"The odds are against us… The closest we 'thought' we came to success was over a hundred years ago, but like all the ones before, it ended in disappointment."

"Disappointment is to be expected when conducting a search of this kind. Failure is not. Understood?"

"Forgive me. I meant no offense."

"No offense has been taken. It is understandable that one may lose one's perspective after so many unsuccessful experiments. The best thing for you now is to refrain for reflecting on the past and to regard this as a new experience instead."

"It shall be done as you wish. I look forward to your continued guidance."

"Remember, Iason Mink is to have no knowledge of what is occurring."

"I will be discreet with all proceedings."

**oOoOoOo**

"Three months have passed. Do you have new information to report?"

"From the testing? No, there is nothing. The blood samples taken by the pet's physicians proved that he was not carrying any kind of infectious disease, but once I was able to get a hold of the remaining samples for my genetic testing, it came back inconclusive. Computer analysis indicates that the material was contaminated from an outside source. Unfortunately, there was not enough blood to conduct another test on top of the four I'd already run."

"What are the conclusions of the other tests?"

"They are still in process as we speak."

"You seem strangely calm by the lack of professionalism displayed by the Health Department in gathering the specimens."

"It is because I found some interesting information that might explain how the samples have been recognized as contaminated by the computer."

"Interesting?"

"I found something when I retrieved his records from Guardian."

"Continue."

"His confidential records indicate that his parentage is unknown, as is his derivation. He was found at the entry gates of Guardian at two years of age. He had no knowledge of where he came from or who had left him at the gates. Besides the tests to clear him from infections, all other blood tests were inconclusive due to contamination or medical equipment malfunction. Further DNA testing to pinpoint his lineage came back the same, just like it is doing with me now."

"Is it not likely that they did in fact, contaminate their samples? Those who pose as doctors at Guardian have but basic schooling in medicine."

"Yes, I did think of that. I pulled all records of children whom had any testing done that day as well as the day before. No malfunctions of any kind with the child tested before him, after him or to any other child the day before either."

"I assume there is more or you wouldn't be this enthusiastic."

"Indeed. From the time he entered Guardian, all tests which tried to go beyond virus search came back the same; 'Inconclusive,' 'Contaminated,' 'Equipment Malfunction.' It wasn't until he reached eight years of age, and a younger boy he associated with died, that anything changed. According to the notes on record; his 'Block Mother' became concerned by his unresponsive behaviour, and took him to the infirmary where they took blood samples to confirm that he hadn't caught whatever illness that caused the other boy's death. This time the analysis did come up with something, but it could not be identified because the substance was unknown."

"What happen to the specimen that was taken?"

"Due to lack of equipment to further research, it was deemed as another malfunction and all samples were disposed of."

_*BEEP* *BEEP* _

'_Mitochondrial Analysis complete.'_

"As I thought..."

"Malfunction?"

"Yes."

**oOoOoOo**

"I can't continue with these half filled vials of blood, hand me downs. I need to gather my own samples or I can't confirm that the blood is not, in fact, being handled incorrectly by the medical personnel. It's been seven months, and still I have nothing but useless theories."

"You cannot be seen by anyone. This includes the potential one."

"What if I were to note on his chart that he was to receive a vaccination, but instead it will be a high, undiluted dose of Anabolic steroid?"

"That could prove dangerous to his health, something I will not allow without a clear reason."

"Yes, it could be very dangerous to his mental state as well as his body, if he was a normal human. If he is 'The One' you have been searching for, he should only feel the effects; Aggression, hostility and uncontrolled bouts of anger."

"We do not know if injecting him with such a high concentration is dangerous. What are trying to accomplish by doing such a thing?"

"He is already temperamental and has got little patience when having to be attended by a physician. I hope to elevate those emotions to a point where they are high enough that any future visits, for the safety of the medical personnel, will require him to be heavily sedated. I'll make sure he is always placed in the examination room connected to my hidden passageway; allowing me to gain access to him so that I may take my own samples."

"Granted."

**oOoOoOo**

"You have something to show me?"

"Yes, something fascinating happened. I was viewing a slide of his blood, when my clumsy assistant knocked over a vial of blood I had taken from a defective pet about to be terminated."

"And this is fascinating?"

"It's what his blood did that is fascinating. It attacked and destroyed the imperfections from the spilt sample, then reconstructed the remaining cells, causing them to strengthen themselves."

"That is interesting."

"We have got to be on the right path."

**oOoOoOo**

"Two years and we still have nothing. Although a side project because of him has become successful, we have not come close to getting a clear sample to match with the ancient strand."

"That is for another time. At the moment there is a situation that needs to be contained."

"Situation?"

"I have been content with Iason's ways thus far, and I have never interfered in his decisions. However, this is going on behind his back and that cannot be allowed. Nor will I stand by and let the Potential One be tainted by such a lowly creature."

"Lowly creature?"

"He is having an affair with a pet. I want you to spread a rumor of the affair so it is brought to Iason's attention immediately."

"Understood."

**oOoOoOo**

"Amazing! Data analysis confirms an eighty-five percent match."

"Only eighty-five?"

"Yes, just as every test before; the rest of the data came back inconclusive due to a possible contamination."

"Any theories on why after so long the tests were, though only partly successful, able to process properly?"

"Just one….It concerns the incident when he was a child. It's just a hypothesis, but suppose the blood results with the unknown substance appeared because of his mental state after the death of his friend."

"Because of his mental state?"

"What if, in his normal state of mind he is somehow able to mask his genetic code? Some type of unconscious defense. It's a long shot, but if I'm correct the weaker he feels spiritually, the weaker his defenses get as well."

"Hmm... The death of that mongrel-child and the recent punishment Iason gave him for his affair with that lowly pet, could very well have influenced his mental state. You believe this could have affected the tests?"

"Yes. Far fetched as it might sound, it's the only explanation I can come up with."

"Considering who he might be I wouldn't put it past him."

**oOoOoOo**

"He let him go! There were no warnings. Nothing! He just released him. All of Eos is buzzing with the news that he is gone!"

"There is no reason to be upset. Although he has been released he is still logged as a registered pet. With all the trouble Iason went through to keep him, I do not believe he would just throw him away. There is a reason to everything Iason does."

"And if there is no deeper meaning for it?"

"Then it's just a simple matter of hunting the mongrel down and capturing him. I will keep his profile open at all times. Once I see it has been deleted, the order will be given to retrieve him."

**oOoOoOo**

"QUICKLY, GET THE MEDICAL CASKET PREPARED!"

"Sir, t-the damage is too much!"

"He's still alive and that's all it takes. Get his blood from storage. Get all of his emergency stocked blood!"

"His body..."

"Move you fool!"

"The pod is ready, Sir, and his blood has been connected into the IV lines."

"MOVE! He needs to get in there now!"

"B-but Sir, we need to clean him first before he enters."

"It's not a requirement to do so. He doesn't have that much time."

"He...he's not breathing..."

**oOoOoOo**

"How is the patient?"

"Besides flatlining three times just trying to get to the medical healing pod? He's finally out of the woods. The antidote for the poison was administered in time, and the damage to his body is healing. He will be completely whole in a few weeks time."

"This was an unforeseen event."

"This only further proves that Iason Mink is not capable of protecting or caring for him. I want to submit another request that he be turned over to me."

"And for the fiftieth time your request is denied."

"Surely after this you can see that to continue letting Iason keep him is dangerous!"

"I would suggest you modify your tone and remember who it is you're speaking to."

"Forgive me J-"

_*BEEP* *BEEP* _

'_Mitochondrial Analysis nearing completion...eighty-five…eighty-eight…ninety-two…ninety-three…'_

"I thought it would be best to test him now while he is in such a complete helpless state. Looks like it was a good call."

"…ninety-six...ninety-eight... one hundred..."

"A hundred percent!"

"Mm..."

"How can you not be happy? This is what we have been waiting for these long four and a half years!"

"It hasn't stopped..."

_*BEEP*BEEP* _

'_Unknown substance...Unknown substance...Unknown substance.'_

"What...?"

_*BEEP*BEEP* _

'_Malfunction.'_

"Why? He's already a perfect match."

"No. It means the sample we had was incomplete."

**oOoOoOo**

Riki twisted his body as much as he could in his restraints, moaning when the sweat soaked black silk sheets clung to his sensitive skin. A whimper escaped his tightly pressed lips as the fire in his veins intensified.

Never did he think he'd be punished like this again. He hadn't been given the aphrodisiac since the time Iason was told of his affair with Mimea, Raoul's former pet. Riki had learned his lesson the first time.

Sure, in the past he'd been punished by the cock ring and fucked till he screamed and begged for mercy, but never again did he think he would have done anything bad enough to warrant being given the drug.

Riki forced himself to laugh to hide a scream.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed since he had been given the drink. All he knew was the straining member pulsating between his legs and the slight breeze from the cooling unit, caressing his skin, felt like sharp glass against his naked body.

Tears streamed down his beautiful tortured face as he gasped for air. The need to cum was beginning to make him insane.

"Iason…please," Riki begged the silent, nude figure lying beside him, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

"Please what?"

Riki shivered at the cold tone, then shouted in surprise as a feathered touch grazed his sensitive, hard, nipple. His back arched with pleasure and agony. Sobbing, he writhed helplessly in his restraints as satin fingertips trailed a path of fire down his taut, painfully aroused body.

"Iason!"

"What? Are you already at your limit? It has only been a couple hours."

"P-please!"

"This would not be happening if you had not escaped from your security detail, to make a run for Ceres." Iason continued his assault against Riki's nipples. Pinching them harshly, he was rewarded with another tormented shout.

"With all that we have been through, beloved…To have you run from me while that animal is still out there." Iason tsked in disapproval.

****Paragraph deleted due to sexual content** **

"Was…wasn't running from you," he rasped.

"No, you were running to him," Iason growled, tightening his grip.

Riki was suffocating. He couldn't even hope to pass out because once it looked like he would, Iason activated the damn ring, shocking him back to alertness.

"I think you have another six hours left in you, don't you think?" his master pondered pleasantly.

"I swear...It isn't what you think. I wasn't running to him," Riki gasped. "Please, enough already!"

Iason took in the bronzed skin of his precious pet. The perfect quivering limbs, slim waist and hard muscular abs.

The panic he had felt when he'd received the call that his guards had lost his pet, had taken him back to Dana Bahn.

It was a feeling that he never wanted to experience again.

To think that Riki might have been taken away from him once more...The only good thing about the incident in Dana Bahn was discovering that his love, loved him back. It was something that he wouldn't let Riki forget nor hide from him.

Slowly, Iason moved over Riki's restless body

****Paragraph(s) deleted due to sexual content** **

"I think this should do for now. If I don't hurry I'll be late for my dinner with Raoul. He has invited me to a show afterwards."

Riki's eyes snapped open at Iason's words, and was greeted with a pair of icy blue eyes, coldly staring back at him.

His mind raced.

He couldn't go on like this for another _minute _let alone six hours. Making deals or trying to outmaneuver the Blondie was useless, but there was one thing he knew that could make Iason give in to his desires. Something he'd learned the first week he had awoken in Iason's arms, back in their penthouse suite at the very top of Eos Tower, healthy and well, when by all rights he should have been dead.

It was something that would give him what he needed.

When Iason moved to leave, Riki quickly lifted his legs and locked his ankles around the Blonde's waist. Capturing his lips, Riki plunged his tongue into Iason's mouth, stroking the Elite's tongue with his own.

Moaning, he rubbing his body against Iason's satin skin, and whispered, "I need you," after softly sucking on Iason's lower lip. "Can't you feel how much I want you? How much I need you in me?"

Feeling Iason shudder, Riki tightened his legs and trailed kisses up Iason's cheek, tracing the edges of one ear with his tongue. "Only you. I want only you—"

****Paragraph(s) deleted due to sexual content****

"Hold onto me."

Iason knew that Riki thought he had tricked him, but truth be told, this was what he had been waiting for.

From the moment he woke and to discover he survived the explosion, and Jupiter had saved the life of Riki as well, had brought unshed tears to his eyes all those weeks ago. The near crippling anxiety that took hold of him when all Jupiter would tell him was that Riki was alive, but nothing else, had nearly destroyed him.

Not even when Riki had been returned to him alive and well, had removed his worries.

Riki's punishment was needed to remind him what would await him should he disobey. Even if Iason knew Riki had not been running from him.

At least Riki better not have been.

He had been running to Ceres to see if he could find information on the worthless, soon to be dead, mongrel, Guy.

However, the risk was too great.

He could not let Riki go anywhere outside unless he was with him, and even then, only to places that were completely secure. Until the fear of Riki being taken from him disappeared, he wouldn't let him out of his sight. And if he truly had been trying to leave him...Well, Iason would just need to re-teach his pet the fruitlessness of such ideas.

Riki was his and Iason was never letting him go.

Ever.

****Paragraph(s) deleted due to sexual content****

Gathering Riki in his arms, Iason pulled the covers over both of them. "Hopefully, Raoul will not be too vexed with me," Iason spoke quietly in amusement. It did make him wonder how long his friend had waited in his living room before departing. It was obvious what he and Riki had been doing.

Riki was after all a very vocal lover.

Iason brushed back soft, midnight colored locks from Riki's forehead, marvelling at the wonder that was his lover. Leaning over him, Iason kissed him gently on the lips before pulling him more tightly against him. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

TBC...

For the unedited version, please go to my LJ page :) ( .com (#^.^#)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ai No Kusabi nor do I make any money from this fanfic. However, I _do_ own all the original peeps I've chosen to invade the AnK world.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Iason/Riki, Raoul/Katze  
**Parts:** 2 Of ?

**Edited by cgl4034 **

****Edited/rewritten****

Leaning back in his cushioned desk chair, Katze sighed and rubbed his tired, aching eyes.

He'd been staring at his computer monitors for thirteen hours straight. Although Iason had only been out of commission for nearly a month—time spent in the healing chambers and physical therapy—those weeks without him had caused all sorts of problems.

Problems he was still trying to get on top of.

His lacks in completing his tasks were all thanks to Sir Raoul Am, whom kept breathing down his neck. The Blondie- having been in charge during the time Iason was temporarily indisposed of-continued to demand that Katze report daily on his scheduled duties for every hour of the day.

A requirement Iason had never demanded from him even after his banishment from Eos, and dismissal as his once personal Furniture.

One would think that with the Syndicate leader back at the helm, the Sir Raoul would have let up on the pressure on him, and leave Katze to do as he pleased. However, if anything, the damn Elite was getting even more demanding.

Katze was used to the dominating and arrogant personalities of the Tanagura Elites, traits that were doubled in the Blondies; the elite amongst the elite. They were the beings that ruled Amoi and all the protected planets under its control.

Out of all the Blondies, seven of them made up the prime pillars of Amoi and Iason Mink was their supreme leader, the man that held their society together.

He believed without Iason the six remaining pillars would still be able to hold up the foundation of the Amoi civilization, at least for a while. Iason was their main support, and if magestic Blondie were to disappear for good. Without their main support, it would only be a matter of time before it all came crashing down.

Katze compared Amoi and its people to a computer. Everyone had their own their own specific role to make sure the machine functioned properly. However, without a power source the computer would remain shut down.

Iason Mink was their power source.

Katze considered the great Blondie to be more than just figurehead. Iason Mink was a necessity needed for Amoi's continued survival. This was probably why Jupiter had nearly fried the city of Tanagura, the capital of Amoi, when she had felt the life force of her favorite child start to flicker out of existence.

The mystery remained as to why Jupiter had saved Riki as well. A simple mongrel pet.

Perhaps she knew the mongrel was Iason's power source, and that the Blondie would cease to function without him?

Iason's affection for Riki made him notably different than the other Elites. Never before would one of _them_ have allowed himself to need another, least of all a pet, but then again, Iason was more then just a Blondie.

Katze had been with the Syndicate leader since he was eleven years old. First as his Furniture, a position he'd kept for five years before Iason caught him hacking into the Syndicate systems, then later as his Black Market Overseer. Any other Blondie would have sent the sixteen year old Furniture to his death, but not Iason.

During the thirteen years Katze had spent with his master, he had come to realize how different he was from the other Blondies. Iason's past and previous actions proved how original he was compared to those of 'equal' ranking.

Iason was radical and revolutionary where his brothers would have been traditional and predictable. Katze could think of more things than Iason having made his Furniture into his Black Market Overseer and his pet into his lover. That act alone made Iason special.

Thirteen years was a long time to get to know someone, and during that time Katze had developed his own theories on why Iason was Jupiter's favored son.

Katze chuckled softly.

It wasn't unlike him to ponder the greater mysteries of the world or reflect on the past. He had questioned the reason, but decided he really didn't care what lay beyond Jupiter's decision. She had brought Iason and Riki back to them. Nothing else mattered.

Pulling himself from his reverie, Katze focused his attention back to the matter at hand. He needed to find a way to get the very demanding, Sir Raoul, off his back. The overbearing Blondie had ordered all of Katze's activities be logged in his daily reports, if not then Sir Raoul took it upon himslef to reprimand him.

Even the amount of time spent in the shower needed to be written down. If there were any black spots in the time lines, sure enough, his would get a call from the towering Blondie.

How did one go about politely requesting a Blondie to fuck off, anyway?

At first, when Sir Am had stepped up to take over while Iason was mending, the demand to give an account of every little move he made hadn't bothered Katze. Despite the fact he had initially been okay with it, the complete lack of privacy had gotten old quick, and Katze had started to rebel against his orders by scheduling in places he didn't go to, neglecting to log the places he did attend. Generally faked the timelines to give himself some freedom.

Katze wasn't sure why he chose to rebel. He knew it was dangerous. The thought of doing to Iason what he was doing to Sir Raoul, sent shivers of fear down his spine. Only a fool would deliberately disobey the supreme leader. Had it been Iason, Katze would have recorded every detail without hesitation. Yet, it wasn't Iason. It was Sir Raoul Am, and Katze couldn't deny that something inside of him was aching to be let free.

There was a restlessness within him. An ache for change.

Perhaps it was simply Riki rubbing off on him. He had spend a lot of time with the rebellious mongrel, after all. The black-haired young man wasn't exactly known for his docile attitude.

Katze suspected the coming of his twenty-fifth birthday was the likely cause behind his unease.

Twenty-five was no small achievement in their world, and everyone else already suspected him to be much older. Katze didn't mind. He didn't look particularly old, but the scar on his cheek and the years he'd spent in the Black Market and the place of power he held gave the illusion of an older man.

Katze jerked out of his thoughts when the door to his office was kicked in. Quickly, he leapt to his feet and moved his body into a defensive stance. Only when he realized who had dared to barge into his office, did he relax his posture.

High level Tanagura humanoids.

To look at them, most people there wouldn't be anything special about them. Unlike their elite brethren in Eos, they weren't tall or beautiful; but average. Plain in looks and in height. They could move around freely with their nondescript appearance as there was little to notice them by. Only because of what he did and who he was, did Katze immediately know who they were.

The hounds of Amoi, or, by their more respectable title, the personal servants of Jupiter.

Katze knew just enough about them to know that a visit from these particularly humanoids were the last thing he wanted. If he made any threatening movements and before he could blink they would be holding his arms from across the room, detached from his body.

"Overseer of the Black Market. Step away from the communicator on your desk and back up against the wall," a voice ordered him tonelessly.

Katze didn't hesitate or argue.

Holding his hands, palms up, away from his body, he slowly did as he was told. Trembling in fear, he watched as four more servants entered his office followed by one last arrival. _Shit,_ he thought miserably as he stared, wide eyed, at the being in front of him, trying hard to mask his fear.

"Katze, ex-Furniture and Overseer of the Amoi Black Market. I am here because of your involvement in the latest assassination attempt of Iason Mink. Prepare yourself, for you have been judged."

At that moment Katze knew he was dead. No one, not even Iason or the overbearing Sir Am, could save him now.

**oOoOoOo**

Raoul absently straightened the cuffs of his sleeves as he waited in the lobby of Jupiter Tower. Iason, along with himself and the five other top Blondies of the Syndicate, had finally been summoned by Jupiter with regards to the recent incident at Dana Bahn.

Raoul was rather surprised that the A.I. had taken this long to summon them. Four weeks had already passed since Sir Mikhale Tain and himself, the only two Blondies to have been present when the emergence call from Katze came, had lead the rescue teams to the smoldering site.

It had taken just about ten days to completely heal the vast, ghastly damage done to Iason's body. As for Riki... Till this very day, he still had no clue as to where the mongrel had been taken.

He remembered quite vividly the masked figures wearing Tanagura Syndicate uniforms informing him that the pet, Riki the Black, was to be released into their custody by order of Jupiter. The only information they had been at liberty to disclose, was that Riki was to be revived. No other details had been given.

Not even while teamed up with Katze, had they managed to locate the mongrel.

Katze...

That damned ex-Furniture had failed to report to him the day before. When Raoul had contacted those barely coherent employees of Katze, they had no clue as to where their boss was.

As soon as he got his hands on him, he'd make it very clear to the flamed haired ex-Furniture that he was never to take off without speaking to Raoul first. Iason had given him too much freedom. Someone like Katze needed to be kept in a firm grasp at all times.

A task Raoul was perfectly content to enforce.

Maybe it was time to discuss a possible ownership switch of Katze from Iason to Raoul. After all, Iason had his hands full with Riki.

Raoul had been understandably shocked when he had gone to pick up Iason the previous night. The sounds coming from the master bedroom had been a clear indicator as to the activities between master and pet. There had been rumors, of course, that Iason had engaged in sexual intercourse with the mongrel.

Iason had even admitted to loving his willful pet.

Regardless, rumors were still little more than eager talk and speculation. No one had known for sure the relationship between the two men.

Until now.

Riki was apparently very...expressive...not to mention vocal, as Raoul had discovered. He had been very clear on just how he wanted Iason to pleasure him.

_I wonder what kind of noises Katze would make_, Raoul wondered briefly, and found himself shocked at the unexpected thought, though it didn't stop him from thinking further down that line.

Katze had always been a lovely man in his eyes, even with that hideous scar. Tall and slender, with hair just like a Ruby's, his golden eyes would flash with knowledge and barely concealed defiance.

Raoul found him to be absolutely charming.

Katze would have been an excellent pet, had he not been modified.

Raoul froze as a thought occurred to him. Although Katze was modified, he could still be sexually active. Castrates had been recorded to be able to feel phantom climaxes despite the lack of proper functioning parts, and could still be penetrated. Katze could very well be with a lover right now, while Raoul was stuck at Jupiter Tower, bound by his duties, unable to stop him.

He imagined Katze moaning, on his hands and knees as another kneeled behind him, pleasuring him. Allowing someone to touch his body...someone that wasn't Raoul. The very idea of it filled him with hot, burning rage.

"Raoul?" a regal voice interrupted his disturbed thoughts.

Raoul blinked in surprise as he looked up to see Iason standing before him. He'd noticed his good friend approach him.

"Are you all right, my friend?" the tall Blondie inquired.

"Forgive me, Iason. I was submerged in my thoughts for a moment. You caught me unaware," Raoul explained, still seething from the images in his mind. Images he filed away safely to one corner of his mind. He would review them later, along with the unexplained rage the images had caused.

"Thinking about body parts again, my friend?" Iason spoke amused, the barest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, actually," Raoul responded, aware that Iason was referring to his profession rather than the more...sexual aspects of the human body.

"Mm...it never fails to amuse me how you get so involved with your job," Iason mused; some unknown emotion Raoul couldn't quite place, glinted in Iason's icy blue eyes.

"I am a scientist and a Biochemist, after all. One would assume that is what I think about," Raoul reminded him.

"You have experience in other areas as well. Do you ever get bored?" his friend asked.

Raoul smiled. "Unlike someone else I know, not ever," he replied, looking at the other Blondie pointedly. "I find that I am much more proficient when concentrating all my intellect in one area. I am, however, quite capable of undertaking projects in my other fields should I choose to do so. I simply find that I don't wish to."

Iason nodded in understanding. "You do have a demanding job," he concurred. "It must be stressful in its delicacy. To my knowledge you no longer have any pets to enjoy either. It would surely relieve your mind from such a tiresome occupation."

Raoul hid a pleased smile as he found the opening he had hoped for.

"Yes, about that...I was wondering if we could come to an agreement on someone you claim ownership on," he started carefully. "I understand you might not agree to a complete switch, but maybe we could share. A sort of joint custody, if you like."

While Iason's facial expression remained the same, Raoul could sense the change befall the other man. His body language stiffened, and an air of pure unforgiving cold surrounded him as glacier-like eyes bore into Raoul's own green ones.

Raoul almost felt like testing the room temperature. He was certain it hadn't been this cold a second ago.

"Exactly who might this someone be?" Iason inquired dangerously.

Raoul was quick to realize his mistake.

"I want Katze."

He hadn't meant to be quite so blunt, but considering whom Iason thought he was talking about, he rather saw fit to rectify the situation immediately. They might be the closest of friends, but Raoul held no illusions as to what Iason would do to him should he ever pose as a threat against his ownership over Riki. The unspoken promise of physical harm was very real if Iason believed he wanted to take his pet from him.

Iason's performance as their leader had not in anyway diminished after Dana Bahn, and he seemed to have only gotten more powerful and proficient. He had changed after the incident.

It could be due to their close friendship, but Raoul was seemingly the only one to have noticed the change. If anyone else had sensed the difference in their leader, they were keeping it to themselves.

Where Iason would have once evaded all questions and kept everyone in the dark as to the true nature of his relationship with Riki, he no longer did so.

There were few who dared to question Iason directly, but those who did were given the truth.

Riki was his, body and soul.

The earful Raoul had the misfortune to heat was confirmation enough.

To Eos; while in the past there had been faint love marks covering Riki's body in a show of Iason's ownership, he had never confirmed or denied that he was having sex with his pet.

Now, Iason thought nothing of marking Riki in places where everyone could see. It didn't matter who knew as there would be no hesitation in eliminating those suicidal enough to challenge the Blondie's claim on his mongrel.

"Katze?" Iason questioned as his body relaxed into a more comfortable stance.

The movement was so minuscule Raoul barely caught it. He gave a mental sigh of relief when he heard the amusement in Iason's voice.

"Yes, Katze," he confirmed. "I have become somewhat...intrigued. I find the workings of his mind to be fascinating."

"Mm...Yes, I had noticed your continued involvement in the Black Market. It was understandable when I was...indisposed, so to speak. Yet, when you did not step down I wondered if perhaps you were trying to establish more control in a part of my territory," Iason commented.

Raoul's eyes widened.

"Iason, no. I would never do such a thing. Not to you, of all people," he vehemently denied.

"Do not worry, my friend. I have noticed that your interest seem only to revolve around my Overseer and his...assets... rather than the actual profits of the Market." the Syndicate leader chuckled softly.

Raoul wasn't sure why, but Iason's amusement made him uncomfortable. A fact that irritated him greatly. "I fail to see the amusement in this."

Iason's low chuckle grew to a small laugh. "So I see."

"Iason..." Raoul began.

"I believe this discussion can be held off until a later date, my friend," the man cut him off. "This is not a place where we should speak of such things. Where fashion calls for a late arrival, Jupiter cares more for punctuality."

Raoul followed Iason to the elevators that would take them to the private conference room reserved for seven of the most powerful Elites amongst the thirteen Blondies. Above the conference room, at the peek of Jupiter Tower, was the one place where only the Blondie, Iason Mink, was allowed to enter; their Mother's Sanctuary.

They were almost at their stop when Raoul was compelled to ask, "So...?"

Iason chuckled again. "So?"

Raoul suppressed a sigh. The one thing he hated more than anything was when Iason played his little games with him. "I understand that now is not the time or place to bring this up, but I would at the very least appreciate a straight answer on whether an understanding can be reached or not."

"Mm...You are correct," Iason murmured. "Now is neither the time, nor the place, but an agreement seems possible. I have been thinking of this for some time now, and I believe I have come up with an agreeable solution."

Raoul sneaked a glance at his friend, startled. "Exactly when did you think of this?"

"Three weeks ago," Iason answered with a sly smile.

Three weeks ago...

That meant Iason had noticed Raoul's improper fascination with his ex- Furniture from the very beginning. Although how Iason would notice when he'd been recuperating from his injuries, and been unconscious a great deal of those three weeks were a mystery, but not all together unsurprising.

Raoul scowled at him. "Have I ever told you how incredibly annoying I find your ability to seemingly know everything?"

Iason nodded his head gracefully. Elegant as always. "You may have mentioned it once or twice."

"Yes, well. One more time cannot hurt," Raoul said irritably, narrowing his forest green eyes.

"Indeed," Iason allowed. "If it comforts you, I am sure you are not the only one to think so."

"Yes, of that I am sure," Raoul answered sourly as the elevator doors opened.

None descriptive humanoids were waiting for them, escorting them to the closed double doors, guarding the entrance to the conference room.

Raoul had always found the carvings on the doors to be almost, hypnotic, in its savage, frightening beauty. The enormous double doors, twice the size of the normal standard, were a creamy white in color, shiny, with a glossy finish.

The carvings depicted winged beasts, frozen in mid hunt with snarling fangs and ferocious expressions. Their claws were extended and ready to swipe on their prey, cowering beneath them. Besides the winged beasts, there were other beings as well. Humans, males and females, sporting the same ferociousness, smiling enticingly as they lead what appeared to be their enemies, to spike filled pits and other such means of certain death.

"Did you ever wonder why Jupiter would have such a thing?" Raoul questioned Iason quietly.

Iason followed Raoul's gaze to the carved images, but refrained from answering as another voice cut in.

"To intimidate those who enter, I would think."

Raoul turned and sighed when he caught sight of the approaching man. "Hello Aisha," he greeted politely.

"Good evening Raoul. It is nice to see you in something other than your lab coat," the newcomer grinned mischievously. He turned towards Iason and gave a slight bow. "Sir Iason."

"Aisha," Iason returned, coolly.

"Perhaps it is a means to intimidate," another newcomer agreed. "This carving is roughly six hundred years old. It portrays the civilization that once inhabited this world. It was a time before even our creator was born. One can only assume that the person, or people who carved this masterpiece, was one of the savages portrayed in the image."

Raoul smiled at the new voice. "It is good to see you Mikhale," he spoke warmly. After the Blondie had helped him locate Iason on that horrendous day, he found that he quite liked the Elite.

"What has made you reached this conclusion?" Iason asked indifferently, his blue eyes moving from Aisha to Mikhale.

The Blondie met his gaze briefly before turning back to the double doors. "Just by looking at the carving you can see that the outsiders were killed, some quickly and some painfully. One can only assume by the raw emotion that the artist was one of their own."

"Just how would you know how old it is?" Aisha questioned Mikhale, picking an imaginary piece of lint of his shoulder as Raoul suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the other's antics.

No one would have caused much of an uproar if Aisha had been the rumored elite having sex with his pet. Aisha Rosen was the only Elite he knew that loved trouble. Some of the stunts the Blondie had pulled over the years had left them all shaking their heads in amazement.

It was a mystery as to how the melodramatic Blondie hadn't managed to kill himself yet. Ironic, considering the fact he was the head of the Health and Safety Department in Eos.

"I submitted a request to Jupiter, asking if I could take a sample," Mikhale revealed.

Raoul stared at the Blondie in disbelief, noticing Aisha doing the same. Iason seemed unaffected as he regarded the carving again.

"That was a bold move," Raoul commented.

"Bold?" Aisha cut in incredulously. "I'm amazed Jupiter didn't zap you where you stood when you asked her."

"Why would she?" Mikhale narrowed his eyes at the impish Blondie.

"You said it yourself. That thing is more than half a millennium old. To blemish something priceless just to put it under some microscope." Aisha shook his head in disbelief.

"Jupiter noticed my interest the last time I was here, where upon I was given permission to take a few shavings of the piece," Mikhale said.

"Why would you want to research it, anyway?"

Mikhale looked at Aisha. "I was curious," he answered simply.

Aisha laughed. "You chanced probable dismemberment over mere curiosity? I've seen service androids touch those doors in a seemingly inappropriate manner only to be carted off, never to be seen again."

"She never gave me the impression that I was over stepping my boundaries," Mikhale said.

"Well, I say you're very lucky," Aisha replied. "On to a different subject; how is that pet of yours? I was disappointed when you canceled the performance with my high bred. I've heard great things about your pet so I was looking forward to tonight."

Mikhale stiffened immediately at the mention of his pet. "Lilly needed to be disciplined. All performances with him have been put off till a later date."

"Is that so? I've heard outstanding reviews from the Elites fortunate enough to experience your pet's performance. I've been told that he is the poster child for good behavior. The very picture of the perfect pet," Aisha remarked.

"Lilly is very well behaved, but like all pets has rules he needs to follow. Rules that I still need to enforce," Mikhale said frostily.

Raoul watched the exchange with some interest, and turned to the strangely silent Iason, noticing a peculiar gleam in his eyes. Iason stared as if he had Sir Mikhale under a microscope, looking beyond his outwards appearance to something interesting.

Raoul turned back to Mikhale, taking in the high ranking Blondie. Sir Mikhale Tain, six-foot-six inches tall, with long, straight blond hair, only a shade darker then Iason's. He was beautiful like they all were, blessed with extraordinary lovely aqua colored eyes. He picture of a perfect Blondie. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and Raoul found himself wondering what could have caught his friend's attention.

"Iason?"

Iason ignored Raoul as he continued to watch Aisha badgering Mikhale about his pet, wanting to set up another performance.

Raoul could almost hear Iason say, "Interesting. Very interesting, indeed" from the way he studied Mikhale.

"Your Excellency, Iason Mink?"

All four Blondies turned at the monotone voice of the small, pale humanoid dressed in a white body suit.

"Please enter, Your Excellency. While it is not yet time for Jupiter to welcome you and there are still three more arriving, please come in and enjoy yourself while you wait. It would be disrespectful to allow one such as you remain standing out here," the servant said bowing low at the waist.

"Yes, one wouldn't want to stand and wait out here with the rest of us," Aisha said humorously, winking at Raoul.

The pale servant looked at Aisha for a moment. "I have been informed that you may wait inside as well." Turning, the humanoid motioned for two other, identical servants, to open the heavy doors. Raoul shook his head in slight amazement. They seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Royalty first," Aisha jested, his cornflower-blue colored eyes glinting with mirth, bowing to Iason as the man passed him.

"That wicked attitude of yours, Aisha, will get you into trouble one of these days," Raoul muttered, following behind Iason.

"Ahh, but what is life without a little trouble?" Aisha chuckled.

"Less stressful is what it is," Mikhale concluded softly.

Iason turned his head slightly, regarding Mikhale as he looked at him with a small secretive smile.

Raoul took one last look on the carvings as the door was opened. Maybe he would ask Mikhale if he knew any other history on the thing. The story looked to be more than a civilization of savages killing their enemies. It looked like a fight for survival. While still fierce, one could see that many of them were also on the run, fleeing the monsters they were fighting.

It made him wonder.

If the carving was the last remaining item from the people that use to inhabit the planet, then how did they die? Had all of them perished, or had someone survived? If so, where had they gone?

More importantly...what had happened to the monsters they had been at war with?

TBC...


End file.
